The pool party
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Arthur and them have a pool party at Muffy's house.
1. Chapter 1

The Pool party

* * *

Muffy is having a pool party. Arthur and them are invited to it at her house. See what happens.

"I love pool parties," said Arthur, "They are fun."  
"As do i," said Francine, "We will all be barefoot."  
"We all have 10 toes," said Buster, "Which i know of course."  
"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We saw us all barefoot many times."

They arrived there changed in their bathing suits. Then got in the pool. DW and Bud was having fun. We see him barefoot as well. And not wearing his hat. He also has 10 toes as well.

"How do i look without my hat?" said Bud, "Just want to know."  
"You look good without it," said DW, "And i can see your toes."  
"That is true," said Bud, "As you can see we all have 10 toes."

They are all having lots of fun. They love pool parties. Muffy likes the fact they love them. She has the best pool.

"Muffy you give great pool parties," said Arthur, "We love them."  
"That is true," said Muffy, "You are all friends of mine."

They love having fun in the pool. They can be barefoot and show of more skin.

"I love pool parties," said Ladonna, "They are lots of fun."  
"They sure are," said Fern, "I also love them."  
"We all do," said Arthur, "Lots of fun."

They also have food but need to wait about 5 minutes. Even Buster knows that.

"I am going to eat," said Buster, "It looks good."  
"You sure love eating Buster," said Arthur, "As long as i knew you you did."  
"Very true," said Buster, ' But i don't seem to gain weight from it unlike Binky."

Next chapter they will have a swimming race. See what happens next chapter for that race.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pool party

* * *

Binky heard what Buster said. He didn't like it at all. He went over to talk to him. He is angry he said that. It is not his fault. As in Binky that he is fat. That makes him the way he is. Big family after all. Is the reason he is fat.

"Hey!" said Binky, "I, didn't like that."  
"It, is just a joke," said Buster, "I, joke around, like that after all."  
"Oh, yeah," said Binky, "I, forgot you do."

The pool party is going on. The 4 year old's are having a swim race. Just for the fun of it. Bud won that race.

"How, did you, get fast in this Bud?" said DW, "Swimming, that is?"  
"Swimming, in the, Gulf of Mexico," said Bud, "Back, when we lived, in Louisiana."  
"Makes, since to me," said DW, "I, like that."

They got out. DW decided to tickle Bud's Bare Feet. He is ticklish there. He does not mind that at all.

"I,love that, your doing that," said Bud, "Tickle, between my toes. I, have 10 toes as, you can see."  
"Of, course Bud," said DW, "I, can see you, have 10 toes. That, is normal."  
"That, i know," said Bud, "Who, is that boy?"  
"Not, sure Bud," said DW, "He, looks a lot, like Buster."

He is TJ cousin of Buster they see. On his dad's side of the family so his last name is Baxter. Just a bit shorter than Buster.

"Arthur, this is TJ," said Buster, "My, cousin on, my dad's side, of the family."  
"Hi, there TJ," said Arthur, "Come, on in the, pool please."  
"I, sure, will," said TJ, "I, love swimming."

Next chapter the pool party goes on. See what happens next chapter. About three more chapters left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pool party

* * *

Buster wants to challenge Bud to a foot race. To see who is faster. They will be barefoot for it. Size wont matter in it. See who wins that foot race. It are still at Muffy's house. They will make a bet. See what it is.

"Bud, i challenge you, to a foot face," said Buster, "Barefoot, of course."  
"I, accept," said Bud, "Barefoot, race that is."  
"Want, to make a bet, on it?" said Buster, "Or, not?"  
"What, do you want, to bet?" said Bud, "If, anything at, all?"  
"Sure, i have something to bet," said Buster, "This, pencil i bet."  
"Okay, i bet this pen, i found," said, Bud, "It, works. I drew, a picture with it."

They made their bets. Arthur will start that race. Muffy is there for them to tag. They are for it.

"I, will start this race," said Arthur, "That, what i will do."  
"And, you must tag me," said Muffy, "That, is what, you must do. "First to, tag me wins."  
"Sound, good to me," said Bud, "I, like the sound of that."  
"Same, here," said Buster, "Let's race."

Arthur started the race. Bud won that race. Buster gave the pencil to him. They got back in the pool.

"You, are sure fast Bud," said DW, "How, did you get the fast? Besides, from swimming?"  
"I, am a strong boy," said Bud, "Plus, i had races i never lost to them."  
"You, sure are strong," said DW, "That, is why i like you. One thing, anyway."  
"I, also have my power stare," said Bud, "Why, we became friends."  
"That, is true," said DW, "Stood up, to the Tibbles."

Buster is a bit upset with losing. He thought he would win. Next chapter another swim race. See what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pool party

* * *

The kids decided to have another swim race. They are still in their bathing suits and still barefoot. So they will have another swim race. Which they love to do. It is a good pool party. Filled with fun they enjoy a lot. They all have 10 toes.

"Another, swim race sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Since, we can all swim."  
'Sounds, good to me," said Muffy, "I am, for it."  
"Same here," said Bud, "I love, swim racing."  
"That, we know Bud," said Ladonna, "You, did beat Buster, in one."

They are now ready to have the swim race. They got to the edge and dived in the pool. The race started. Bud won that race. Which makes since because he swam in the Gulf of Mexico. He is a strong little boy.

"He, is sure fast," said Arthur, "We, an never beat him."  
"That, is true," said Ladonna, "He, is also strong."  
"I sure, am," said Bud, "I keep in good shape."  
"You, sure do," said Buster, "Unlike some, big boy we know."

They all know he is talking about Binky. He no longer minds that. He knows it is just a joke. Buster loves jokes after all.

"It, was a good race," said Arthur, "We, know we can't beat you Bud."  
"That, is true," said Bud, "All that, time swimming the, Gulf of Mexico payed off."  
"It, sure did," said Ladonna, "You, are a fast swimmer."

Bud will enter a swim race coming up soon. Same with DW, Emily, and James. And them Tibble twins.

"I will, enter that race," said Bud, "I hope, to win it."  
"I also, hope to win," said DW, "How, about you Emily?  
"I also, hope i do," said Emily, "I love, to swim."

Next chapter the pool party ends. Same with the story. Planning to make a sequel. See what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pool party

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. The pool party will end soon. They are having a good time. They all love pool parties. So they will have another one soon. Since they love them. Swimming is good for them. Binky wants to lose weight. See what happens in this chapter.

"I am, also entering it Buster," said TJ, "To try to win, it of course."  
"Sure, you are also 4 years old," said Buster, "So, i say yes."  
"Well, pool party over," said Muffy, "We, will have another, one in two weeks."  
"Okay, Muffy," said Arthur, "Lets, go inside, to change DW."  
"Sure thing," said DW, "See, you tomorrow Bud."  
"Sure, in the park," said Bud, "Or, your house?"  
"My, house," said DW, "Then, we could head to, the park."

When going in DW bumped into TJ. By mistake of course. No they was not hurt very much. Just slight pain. That is all.

"Sorry, there," said DW, "Are, you okay?"  
"I sure, am," said TJ, "I know, it was an accident."  
"That, is good," said DW, "We, both tried going, in at the same time."

They became friends that day. After getting dressed they are all heading home. To have dinner, bath, or shower. And bed time. At the Read house during dinner they are talking between bites.

"Did, you two have fun?" said Mrs. Read, "At, the pool party?"  
"I sure, did mom," said Arthur, "Have, fun at that party."  
"Same, here," said DW, "I made, a new friend, named TJ. "Cousin, of Buster."  
"That, is good," said Mrs. Read, "It, is always good, making friends."

After dinner DW had her bath and Arthur his shower. Then it was bed time. Will make a sequel to this story. About the swimming race. See what happens in it. The end.


End file.
